Goodbye
by ladysmosher321
Summary: Tragedy strikes, and the Smosh Crew loses a member. How will they cope without him? (Kalanthony/Melian) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smosh or any of the people mentioned.
1. The Car Crash

**Hey guys! So I'm feeling down and I decided to take it out on the Smosh Crew in this One-Shot. There will be quite a few flash backs. This will also be split up into two chapters, so I guess its not really a one shot. Hope you like it!**

**Kalel's P.O.V**

"Mrs. Padilla?" said a voice. I looked up at the doctor standing before me. "We have an update on your husband's condition. Please come with me," I stood up without saying a word. As we walked through the waiting room, I passed a mirror. I looked terrible.

My eyes were red and puffy, hair dirty and out of place, and I smelled like a living garbage can. I had been at the hospital for 9 hours so far. When we reached his room, I broke down at the sight. He was pale and bloody, with cuts all over his body. He was hooked up to so many machines, he could have been a robot. "Oh Anthony," I whispered. I could feel fresh tears welling up. The doctor was explaining his condition to me, but all I could think about is what happened.

_"I really like these because they go with pretty much anything-" I stopped as I heard the Pokemon theme song. My cell phone. "One second kittens," I said to the camera. I stood up and clicked it off. I walked over to my phone, and looked at the screen. _

_It was a number I didn't recognize. "Hello?" I asked. "Is this Mrs. Padilla?" the voice on the other end asked. "Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I replied. "This is Los Angeles Community Hospital. _**(I don't freaking know) **_Your husband and a friend have been in a serious car wreck. He is in critical condition. Please come as soon as you can." "O-okay," I replied my voice cracking. I hung up and set the telephone down. It took a few seconds before I realized what happened. _

_"Oh god!" I exclaimed. I started to sob uncontrollably. The man had said Anthony and a friend had been in a car wreck. The "friend" must be Ian. Anthony had called me a couple of hours ago, telling me that he was driving Ian home because Melanie was having a "girls night" at the Smosh House. I hoped Ian was all right. _

_He is like a brother to me. I dialed Joey's number and asked him to come pick me up because Anthony had the car. When the Prius pulled into the drive way, I ran to the car. "Hey Kal!" Joey greeted me with his usual cheerfulness. "Why did you-" But then he noticed my face. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Don't ask, just drive," I replied. He nodded curiously, backed out, and drove to the hospital._

**Ian's P.O.V (switching flashbacks)**

_"Hey Anthony," I said as I ducked into the passenger's seat of his car, "Sup," he replied. "How was it in there?" he asked me. "Terrible. They were watching some chick flick and painting their nails. It really did a number on my manliness." I answered as I clicked my seat belt. Anthony chuckled. He pulled out of the drive way and we started the 5 hour commute back to LA._

************ 4 Hours Later ***************

_"How 'bout more Smash Bros?" I asked. "Nope" Anthony answered. "Dragon Ball Z?" "Definitely not," he replied._ _I sighed. Anthony is so picky. "Then what?" I pressed. "I don't know Ian. Not right now. End of discussion," We were both silent for a while, when we came to a stoplight. Our light turned green. Anthony sped up, but that was when I noticed a car coming towards us. The wrong way. _

_The driver of the car was running a red light. "Anthony, stop!" I exclaimed. "Huh?" he looked up. The truck was coming straight for us. There was no time to escape. "NO!" I screamed. The truck slammed into the side of our car, sending us flying. We flipped over and over. The impact broke the windshield, glass flying everywhere. The car finally landed in a ditch. I groaned in pain as I tried to open my eyes. Blood was leaking from somewhere over my right eye. "Anthony?" I whispered. _

_The air smelled of blood and gasoline. I looked around and finally found him. He was trapped under the seat. I couldn't hear out of both ears and my foot hurt like a bitch. But Anthony was worse._

_ There was a rather large gash on his forehead, and it looked like glass had gotten into both of his eyes. He lay unconscious, the gash on his forehead bleeding pretty badly. "I'm gonna get you out Anthony, I-I-I..." I could hear the approaching sirens of the ambulance, and tried to stay awake for Anthony's sake. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. Then everything went black._

_************* SOMETIME LATER ***************_

_**(MUFFLED)**_

"He has a serious concussion, and may not be able to hear," said a man's voice. The man was right. Everything sounded like I was underwater. "But he's going to be okay, right?" a woman's voice said shakily. Mel's voice. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said the man who I found out was the doctor. He gently pushed me back down until I was laying on my back again. "You got in quite the car accident young man. I'm going to give you some alone time with Mrs. Moat. I will be back to check on your wounds in an hour." He walked out of the room. I turned to Mel. "Hey," I said sheepishly. Melanie totally lost it.

She ran over and glomped me. "I-I thought I had lo-lost you!" she exclaimed in between sobs. "Shhhh. It's OK Mel. I'm here now," I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair. That calmed her down enough for her to tell me about my condition.

"When they brought you in, you looked pretty bad. Bloody, bruised, and cut," She shuddered at the thought. "Well they called me and I came down here as soon as possible," I could tell she had been crying for hours, her face red and her eyes puffy. "They examined you and concluded you had a mild case of TBI. **(Traumatic Brain Injury) **You have many cuts and bruises, a wound above your right eye, and hear-" Melanie cleared her throat.

"Hearing loss," I could tell it hurt her to say that. She knew it was only a matter of time before I could hear no more. "The doctor said that there is surgery to fix that, but it will not be safe with your TBI. Oh, and you also broke your foot." I looked down at my foot in the bright green cast. I wiggled my toes and noticed that there were all ready several signatures.

**Hurt? IMPOSSIBRU!**

**-Mari :)**

**Feel better. **

**-Matt**

**I love Batman. **

**-Joshua**

_Really Joven?_ I thought.

**May the 'corns be with you!**

**-Lasercorn**

**I love you so much!**

**-Mel**

**Get well soon big brother!**

**-Kalel**

I smiled. I figured the rest of the Smosh Crew had already been here. But my smile quickly faded when I realized that one signature was missing. "Where's Anthony?" I questioned. Melanie was silent. I started to get worried. I sat up groaning from the pain. "Mel, where is Anthony?!" I pressed more forcefully.

Finally she answered. "He's in a coma Ian,"

**Tanks for reading! Look for the second chapter soon! Buh Bye my fair jesters! (That's what I call you guys :P)**


	2. The Hospital

_**Heyo Jesters! Here is Chapter 2! It will start out in Ian's P.O.V. Writing this with Tobuscus's "Viral Song" playing, so sorry for any mistakes. CATS CATS LAUGHING BABIES PEOPLE FALLING HOT HOT LADIES! Hope you like it!**_

**Ian's P.O.V**

"He's in a coma Ian," Melanie choked out. My heart stopped. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I tried to climb out of the hospital bed, but was once again pushed down. "No Ian, it's okay!" Melanie told me.

"No it's not fucking okay! My best friend is in a coma and I'm sitting here alive and well!" I shouted back.

"Ian Andrew Hecox!" she scolded.

"This is a public place! He's going to be okay. They did surgery to get the shrapnel out of his chest. He slipped into a coma shortly after." I lay there in shock. I was too overcome by grief and pain to sit up or move. "Tell me the whole thing Mel," I whispered. She cleared her throat.

"They took him to surgery right away. He got the brunt of the impact because the other vehicle hit the drivers side. He was trapped under the seat. The glass got into his eyes. Causing him to go...blind," I gasped rather loudly making Melanie flinch.

I felt tears coming on but willed my self to stay strong. "Keep going, Mel," I choked out.

"The doctors said that there is a 25% chance he will survive," Now I started to cry. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, stinging the cuts on my face. "How lo-long have I been i-in here?" I asked in between sobs.

"1 week tomorrow," she replied. **_This is very bad _**I thought.

**Kalel's P.O.V**

"M'am? Excuse me m'am?" the doctor said to me.

"Huh?" I answered. The doctor didn't seem to mind because he kept talking. "He will need to be in ICU for about 3 weeks after he wakes up. The glass from the windshield punctured both of his eyes, causing him severe sight loss,"

But I didn't hear the last part. I was focused on Anthony. He opened one eye, than the other.

"Sir?" I interrupted.

"He's waking up." The doctor looked up from his clipboard. "Oh yes! You may go see him. It will help him to know that you are there." I nodded silently. I walked to the door and gulped.

I stood inside the door frame. He just lay there staring at the wall. I expected him to say something, but then remembered that he couldn't see me. It hurt me so much.

"Anthony?" I said quietly. He flinched. "Who's there? Why can't I see?" he said. My heart broke. He sounded so helpless. I cleared my throat. "Anthony, it's me Kalel," I said to him.

"Kalel? Oh Kalel! I missed you so much!" He tried to sit up, but quickly fell back down in pain. I ran over and held his hand.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here," I whispered comfortingly to him. He stared right past me. "Kalel, why can't I see you? I miss your beautiful face," he asked as his voice cracked.

"Umm," I hesitated. "Tell me, please," Anthony pleaded. I sighed. "The glass got into your eyes and punctured your corneas," I replied. "Oh. Will I ever be able to see you again? Or Ian? Or Melanie? Or Mari, Matt, David, or Joshua?"

I did not know how to explain that to him. Even if he did survive through the night, he would never be able to see again. "I don't know sweetie. The doctors will do the best they can," I finally replied.

With that Anthony went silent. It pained me so much to see him suffer through the pain and sudden changes.

"Babe. It's going to be alright. Ian is okay. He just had a minor concussion. It's you everyone is worried about," I told him. He sighed.

"Where is he now?" he questioned. "In his hospital room. Mel is with him. He had a minor concussion and hearing loss," she replied. Anthony stared at the wall. "Can I go see him?" he asked. I hesitated. "I don't know babe. Let me go check,"

**Anthony's P.O.V**

I felt Kalel's weight leave the bed as she went to go find the nurse. Now that she was gone, I could finally take in my new found darkness.

It was very weird, and I felt so alone. I used my hands to feel along my body for injuries.

There was a line of staples running from above my right eye down to my cheek. My neck and and the rest of my face were fine. When I got to my chest, I winced in pain.

**_That must be where they took the shrapnel out _**I thought. It was a big hole, with bandages over it, kind of like Iron Man. I chuckled at the thought.

Suddenly, I was overcome by a wave of nausea and pain. I yelled out, startled by it. My chest felt like some invisible person was sitting on it, and my head felt like it was being squeezed like an orange. **(Nice simile XD)** I could hear someone run into the room.

"Anthony! Whats wrong? It's Mel," the woman said. "I don't know," I choked out. I squirmed around, trying to escape the pain. I screamed out again, this time Mel screaming with me. My heart was burning. I felt terrible. I could hear Melanie screaming for the nurses.

I tried to stay awake, tried to get out of the painful hell I was in. But I couldn't. Then everything went black.

**Melanie's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the chair next to Ian's bed. He had posted a video on what had happened, and I was on my laptop reviewing the comments.

There were quite a few of supportive ones.

* * *

**Maddog125: Hang in there guys!**

**Lillybear6578: We love you Smosh!**

**Mikasaackerman: Don't stop fighting! Stay strong!**

* * *

But there were also a lot of negative ones.

* * *

**Grabbyemma321: You ruined Anthony's life!**

**Olaflover5574883: It should've been you, Ian.**

**phanaddict: If he dies, I'm blaming you.**

* * *

I slammed the laptop shut, startling Ian who was sleeping.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked groggily. He turned his head to look at me. "Nothing," I replied, sniffing. I was trying not to cry. I could tell he wasn't convinced, but he didn't protest further.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. It sounded like a man's scream. Ian immediately perked up, and I was surprised since he couldn't really hear anything.

"Babe?" I asked concerned. "Anthony!" Ian shouted. I understood "I'll go check on him Ian," I told him. I threw the laptop onto the side table and ran out of his room.

Once I reached Anthony's room, my heart stopped. He was writhing around in bed, like he was possessed. "Anthony! Whats wrong? It's Mel," I asked him. "I don't know," he choked out.

Anthony cried out again and I shrieked. I panicked and ran over to his bedside. I looked around wildly and pressed the call button on the bed. It wasn't working.

Anthony was paling, starting to slip away. I started crying and screaming. "Nurse!" I screamed. "Doctor! Kalel! Anyone! Please help!" Anthony passed out.

I grabbed his hand, trying to wake him up. "Please wake up," I whispered. "You are like the brother I never had," I sobbed silently until the doctors came and took him away.


End file.
